


Writing History

by Somnyi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnyi/pseuds/Somnyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC BR1 Prompt; John <strike>♥/</strike>♠ (human!)Eridan. Remember that time in college when John took Eridan's class expecting an easy A because History is humanities and bullshit compared to his STEM courseload, except Eridan turned out to be the universe's most dictatorial professor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing History

“1914!” John grinned, maybe a little more smug than absolutely necessary. The (bastard) teacher, Mister Ampora, was constantly trying to catch him off-guard after one tiny incident (which wasn't even his fault, not really, mostly just Dave and his habit of messing with his phone) and this time, he had won. Said professor raised one perfectly tweesed eyebrow and John found himself slowly reconsidering the point he had awarded himself.

“What date, Egbert?” His voice wielded like a weapon, just the perfect mix of French-Canadian and smarmy dick that made the student feel thirteen again. Stupid, naïve and the worst of his hormones about to bear down on him. He had barely remembered the damn year the assassination (of a guy who a band named themselves after, apparently, like that wasn't weird) took place in, not really having taken this subject seriously until Nouveau Hitler had started beating him repeatedly over the head with military history and snobby looks. He had no real intention of taking this subject seriously even now, but it was the thought that counted. Kind of.

“I, uh, don't know?” He offered, almost like an olive branch, only to be shot down by a withering glare. The teacher (maturely) rolled his eyes, turning away to write the correct date and extra details on the huge white board at the front of the room. John would have bet his joke collection on there being a smug look on the man's face as he was writing on the board, but his current vantage point did not allow him to prove it. At least this way he didn't have to look at the man's face… and got a pretty nice view of his butt.

It wasn't even like the guy was leagues older than him. He was twenty four, straight out of university, and John was eighteen. He could enjoy a choice piece of buttocks if he wanted to. Even if the guy who's buttocks they were was a massive pooplord.

The lesson continued on regardless of John's inward, slightly denial-masking inner-monologue.

His phone (definitely on silent, he now always checked) vibrated in his pocket, breaking him out of his reverie and he risked a quick glance down. A single message from dave.

yo you still fantasising about your teach or what bro

He shook his head, glancing up to see where his teacher was, before shooting back his response.

get out of my brain dude! :(

When he looked up, Mister Ampora was stood in front of his desk, hands on cocked hips. John attempted an innocent, pacifying smile, only to be met with an obscenely smug smirk and a slowly extended hand.

Sometimes, John hated Dave, but not even half as much as he hated Eridan Ampora.


End file.
